Dalaran Senate Meeting: March 7th, 35 LC
The following is a written record of the Magus Senate of Dalaran Session from March 7th, 35 LC. Recorded by Zanbor Emerson Record Meriahm Lausten: I now call this session of the Magus Senate of Dalaran to order. I will be amending the schedule slightly in the interest of us not standing here for a week. Mage-Commander. Would you please step forward and give both a report of the incidents last week, as well as any future moves you will make this week? Vanidicus Alexander: As many of you know, we have had a minor setback with our intelligence status. Known to be caused by one Anchorite Rhea. She was pursued an' tracked to a demonic gateway to the Nether upon her alignment bein' uncovered. The portal area has been secured an we will be movin' through it. That is it. We'll be movin' out tomorrow. Verus Baelheit: I suppose it's worth a Mention that since our last Senate Session, Anchorite Rhea betrayed us... Scarlen Neldei'Paro: How unfortunate... Arranax DeVin: We'll find her, and make her wish she'd never been born. Verus Baelheit: '''She's with the Legion, damn it. She knows about us. Enough to pose a threat, with the right backing. '''Meriahm Lausten: '''Thank you, Mage-Commander. This is obviously a problem we need to address immediately. Moving on. The Parliament of Violet Shadow was supposed to meet this week, but I don't see Councilor Liridian among us. Can anyone who was present at a meeting report on it? Ah! Thank you. '''Calyrien Charbonneau: '''The Parliament of Violet Shadows held a meeting to determine whether or not we would be voting as a bloc, but the votes were split evenly. Other than that, we simply held introductions and discussed certain issues that may have arisen. Luckily, nothing went poorly, so we're all good. '''Meriahm Lausten: '''Thank you for your report. It is my understanding the Parliament is undertaking a mission this week. Do you know anything about it? '''Calyrien Charbonneau: '''A little, I guess. We're going to be bringing a group to a Shadow Council camp - Gul'var, I think - and try to find some books and artifacts. That's all I have, I'm afraid. '''Meriahm Lausten: '''Excellent. I am to encourage military support for the effort, on a volunteer basis. You are dismissed. Thank you. I imagine so, Mage-Commander. Archmage Baelheit, you had a class last week and one coming up this week. Can you come speak on that? '''Verus Baelheit: '''Certainly. Just Yesterday, we held a rather fascinating - and somewhat satisfying - Exhibiton of creatures as I'm likely to do. This month, we stepped away from Azerothian creatures to Focus on a Draeneic Species. The Primals, and Botani. Disposable Specimens were done away with in a sterilized manner, there will be no risk to Dalaran, obviously. I'm thinking of covering the Breakers for our next lesson... As for upcoming next week, I sincerely hope you'll all join us in an Advanced Illusions class, covering some of the more complex spells in the Magical field. Like these handsome devils. Thank you, Meriahm. '''Meriahm Lausten: '''Thank -you-, Verus. You are dismissed. Before we open the floor, I'd like to invite our envoy from the Church of the Holy Light forward, as I believe she wishes to address the Senate. '''Tyragonfal: '''I...I d-don't have t-that much to r-report this evening, s-since I was in the c-clinic for most of the week...H-however, I d-did receive news that the Clergy is c-conducting a f-funeral this evening for t-those who f-fell at a b-battle in Westfall last evening. T-the battle was b-between members of the First R-regiment and s-some rebels...B-beyond this..the Clergy has been a-assisting another o-order in Duskfall as the Clergy has a new o-order of knights. T-thats all for..now... '''Meriahm Lausten: '''Thank you. I encourage those who wish to pay respect to our allies in the Regiment to attend the funeral. You are dismissed. Now. Before we open the floor, a last thing. I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this myself WHILE running the meeting, but... I'd like to make a request from the Senate, regarding some current issues. I'll be brief. We have been attempting to reach a lasting understanding with the Church of the Holy Light and other religious organizations for some time. Great strides have been made, but I have an alternate approach. Therefore, I am requesting that the Senate grant an immediate suspension to all votes regarding religious institutions in Dalaran, suspend the Chancellor's edict so that he can't as well, and hold this suspension for a period of two weeks, or until I can finalize a piece of legislation that will grant fair freedoms and careful restrictions to all religious bodies operating within the city. This has to be done right, and that will take time, and a hasty vote or decision will only hurt us. Does anyone have an issue with this? Archmage Baelheit. '''Verus Baelheit: '''No problem with the suggestion, but what do you think the Church will be doing in this time? It could halt them, or they could try to move without us, Light forbid. '''Meriahm Lausten: '''I trust our friends in the Church to respect the due process of law. I'm sure they're as tired of pointless bickering as we are, and want this taken care of. And if the Church proves me wrong, well? I tried. Now, Lord DeVin, you have something to add. '''Arranax DeVin: '''More than one of you share my mindset. The lightfuckers stand as a vile, and dire threat to the well being of our culture, our rights, our nation, and our government. Those of you who vote with me in defense of our freedoms? I ask you support this. I will myself be helping draft legislation to safeguard our well being. This legal method will grant us both the largest defense possible ... and allow whoever wants to waste their time praying to magic to do so. Sans the crusades, the violence, the witch burnings, the inquisitions, and the rest of that rot. The best part though? The moment the foreigners overstep their bounds? The law will insist that I act to the fullest extent of my authority for your protection. '''Meriahm Lausten: '''Thank you, Lord DeVin. Does anyone else have questions or wish to voice an opinion? Councilor Fairthorne. '''Beauwitt Fairthorne: '''Thank you, Ms. Lausten. For clarification, this proposed legislation would no' only effect the Church and their interactions with us, but other religious orders as well, yes? '''Meriahm Lausten: '''Correct. All matters of religion would be suspended until proper, fair legislation can be drafted. And I already have a great deal done, and it can begin circulating amongst the Council as early as tomorrow. Or until two weeks, because we don't want to make our friends wait forever. '''Beauwitt Fairthorne: '''I see. Might I propose something tha' might alliviate Councilor Baelheit's concerns? Provided 'tis no' already planned, of course. '''Meriahm Lausten: '''You can propose it, if you wish. '''Beauwitt Fairthorne: '''Since this isn't explicitly directed at the Church, but will involve them, perhaps you could involve a representative of theirs' in the legislation? No garuntees 'twould be a quick process, but at least 'twould include a party tha' will be effected by it in its development, and maybe make the legislation more agreeable to the Church as well. And a futher bonus? They wouldn't be waiting on us. '''Meriahm Lausten: '''I will absolutely involve our envoys and ambassadors in the discussions, though they can only advise, not dictate. '''Beauwitt Fairthorne: '''An agreeable course of action. Thank you for answering my inquiries, Ms. Lausten. '''Meriahm Lausten: '''Ms. Shadesong? I believe you had something to say. '''Oliviaxi Shadesong: '''I'll be quick. I'm as wary of the church as anyone else who thinks that faith is a crock of shit, but the vote, both this one, and the once that prompted this one, will have serious political ramifications for the city and for the Senate. We need think this one through carefully before voting. We shouldn't just try to stick it to the church because the church. I personally think we need to stick it to them for many reasons, but 'just because', isn't one of them. Let's be careful here Senators. That's about it Madame Lausten. '''Meriahm Lausten: '''Thank you, Ms. Shadesong. I believe, speaking of envoys, that ours wishes to speak. Please, Ma'am, if you would. '''Tyragonfal: '''I w-would be h-happy to a-advise on t-this m-matter if it decided to g-go with that c-course of action. '''Meriahm Lausten: '''Thank you, Ambassador. I will be sure to consult you as the bill is drafted. Does anyone else wish to speak, or shall we proceed to a vote? Drossy. '''Lysabet Drostone: ..as it stands, our dear Senate is in a bit of chaos over this whole matter. For, or against.. this suspension could benefit us all. It gives time for something logical, reasonable, and above all.. representative.. to be written up. Let us not be so hasty- this suspension could benefit us all. Meriahm Lausten: '''Thank you, Drossy. I move now for an immediate vote. '''Oliviaxi Shadesong: Seconded. Zanbor Emerson: A vote has been called for to suspend any votes on religion for two weeks or until a bill can be brought to the floor by Senator Lausten. When I call your name please vote Aye to approve, nay to disapprove, or abstain. Zanbor Emerson: The vote is as follows: twelve ayes, two nays, two abstentions. Meriahm Lausten: '''The vote -almost- unanimously passes. All edicts, and votes on religion are suspended for two weeks or until a bill comes to the floor. Now that THAT is done, and I apologize for the time delay, does anyone have anything to bring to the floor? Senator Icefire. '''Kyandra Icefire: I met up with the Fist of Argus yesterday to discuss further interactions with them. I can safely say that we now have an alliance with them, and are willing to provide combat and medical aid, and will allow us to use their mines for resources. Arranax DeVin: '''You got the mine? What's actually in it? '''Andeven Icestrider: Splendid. Verus Baelheit: '''Fine work, Kyandra. Fine work. '''Kyandra Icefire: Being that's it’s on Draenor, I would assume Draenic crystals. Meriahm Lausten: '''Well done. You are dismissed. Anyone else? Alright! We now move to promotions. Senator Baelheit, this is your area. '''Verus Baelheit: '''Thank you, Councilor Lausten. Doctor Hoffsetter. Please step forward. Prior, you've been a boon, an asset and a stalwart friend to almost every Colleague that stands among you. Hardly one of us has failed to benefit from your expertise and devotion to the ideals of Dalaran. Your come as a Colleague is over. Congratulations on your new position as Senator Hoffsetter. '''Prior J. Hoffsetter: Oh.. Well, Thank you all so much! It's been a pleasure, really. Glad to serve you all. '''Verus Baelheit: '''Councilor, I defer to you. '''Meriahm Lausten: '''Thank you, Senator Baelheit. And with that, I draw this meeting to a close. Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran Category:Senate Sessions Category:Minutes Category:Documents Category:Events